


Day 22 - Winter Coat

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters from Rikki, December writing prompt, Nyotalia, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy from Tumblr, starring the main cast from upcoming storyRikki.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 22 - Winter Coat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or its AU.

"O-M-G, Rikki! How do you have so much fur?!" Emily exaggerates as she brushed the large dog. Because he was a double-coated dog, Rikki was already shedding before winter even started. "I wonder if you could make a coat out of all this," Maddie wondered, collecting the brushed fur from Emily.

"If people could make things out of reptile shedding, I'm sure you could do the same with shed fur," Emily answered. "Though, it may take a while if you want that fur coat."

"Fair enough."

Rikki yawned as he listened to the girls. After years of living out in the woods, it felt nice having the extra weight brushed off of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 done. No matter how many times I brush my dog, I will always find his fur all over the floor, even in areas where he _never_ has been in. I've also read that Akita's fur gets lighter or darker depending on the season. Honestly, I've never seen a color change on him. I'll keep an eye out on that.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
